Hunt of The Myth Slayer
by Sica-nee
Summary: Team Natsu get a request to hunt down The Myth Slayer. Lucy is acting suspiciously. Team Natsu go without Lucy. What is going on!
1. Myth Slayer

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail :)**

_**Lucy POV**_

Stupid Natsu. Stupid Gray. Stupid Erza. Stupid team Natsu! We didn't get any rewards money again because these idiots decided to destroy the whole school! Oh well. I can look for another mission once we get inside. "We're back!" Erza went to report the mission. Natsu and Gray started fighting as usual. Happy flew off to find Charle which left me to look for our next mission. I walked over to the Mission Board and scanned threw the rewards roughly until one caught my eye. 1 million jewels! "Perfect! Erza I found a good mission! Let me read threw it first!" Erza nodded her head and went back to the mission in my hand.

_Help!_

_Capture the only Myth Slayer on this planet!_

_We need the Myth Slayer to experiment_

_Reward : 1 million jewels_

_Time : 1 week_

_Client : Magic Resource Science Faculty_

I froze and started shivering. "Myth Slayer. Tch. I'll have to take care of this myself." I walked over to Mira. "Hey Lucy! What can I do for you?" I handed the mission to Mira. "When was this mission made official?". Mira grabbed out a massive book and flipped through. "Oh, here it is. Ok this was made official the second day of when you left for your mission. Why do you ask?". I was about to answer when Natsu came from behind me and snuggled into my neck. "Luce what mission is that?" I swear to god I shit myself right then and there. I was about to take it back but Natsu beat me to it! "Hmmm...Myth Slayer? Sounds cool! Let's do it Luce!". Compose yourself Lucy. "Sorry Natsu. But I really don't feel like going on another mission. And I feel really unwell. So how about you, Erza, Gray and Happy go without me?" I could see the disappointment in his eyes but I had to do this. "But I won't see you for a week." Shit! Not the puppy eyes! No! Resist! Be strong Lucy! "Please Natsu? For me?" Kekeke. My puppy eyes are working! "Sure thing Luce! Anything for my girlfriend!" Natsu ran off to tell Gray and Erza and off the went. "Bye Luce!/Lucy!" I waved to them. As soon as they were gone I bolted to Masters office. "Master? It's me Lucy. May I come in?" The door opened and so I went in. Master offered me to sit but I refused. "Master, I only came in here to tell you that I am taking a week vacation. Oh and Master?" I waited for him to reply. "Yes my child?" I ran to Master and hugged him as tight as possible and it felt like I hugged him for hours. I let go, stood up and waved bye. "Thank you Master. Bye!" I ran down those stairs straight to Mira. "Mira!" I tackled Mira to the ground in a big hug. "Woah! Lucy?". I helped Mira up and told her I'm going on a vacation. This time she gave me a big hug. I hugged her back and whispered in her ear. "Thank you Mira." I let go and did the same to Levy and a few other members. Then I left. I ran for my appartment. Once I got there I summoned Virgo and she packed all my clothes while I got my secret stash of money that father gave me and paid my rent and officially moved out. I ran back up. "Virgo! Can you bring everything to the spirit world and leave it there for a week of so?" Virgo didn't even replied and did as she was told. After Virgo was done, I closed her gate. I grabbed some paper and a pen and I wrote three different letters. One to Master, Team Natsu and Fairy Tail. After I was done I headed for the train station.

* * *

_**Erza POV**_

Myth Slayers. Or should I say Myth Slayer. There is only one Myth Slayer in this world. This Myth Slayer is rumored to be a female. Her magic capabilities? Well, just like dragon slayers, they poses the ability of dragons but in our case the abilities of myths. She can heal herself and others using her Phoenix spells. She deafen people with her griffin roar. And so on. We are versing a tough opponent but we can do this. We should've dragged Lucy along. She would be a lot of help. The only problem is have we have to wait 5 minutes to track her down because they only just put the tracking device on her with teleportation magic. For some reason they won't tell us what she looks like. All they say is that she is a fair maiden, very beautiful, looks healthy and flexible. How is that supposed to get us anywhere!

**_Natsu POV_**

It's so boring here without Lucy! We have to wait so long too! Man! I wanted Lucy to see my fight the Myth Slayer! I hope the myth slayer isn't scary like Erza! And I'm stuck here with this stupid popsicle stick! That's it! I've decided! When we find this stupid Myth Slayer, I'll yell Lucy's name so loud so that she can hear me! Then she winow know we are fighting the stupid Myth Slayer! She will be so happ with me! When we get back she will run into my arms and then we will...hehehe...Lucy.

_**Gray POV**_

That bitch can heal herself! What are we going to do! Erza could attack her really quickly so then she can't heal! Shit! We don't know how fast she can heal herself! Plus the can deafen us! Then we won't be able to hear when one of us in trouble! What if she has sidekicks! And hundreds of them! And strong ones! What do we do then?! And we don't even know what she looks like! What if she looks like someone we love! Then what?! What are we go- "hehehe...Lucy" That fucking pervert! Fantasizing about my little sister like that!

_**No ones POV**_

And just like that, Natsu and Gray are rolling around fighting again. Erza is silently sitting in the corner thinking of strategic ways to attack the Myth Slayer. The scientist of Magic Resource Science Faculty are just standing there seat dropping and Happy is cheerindigit Natsu. When all of sudden a beeping goes off. Erza shoots up from her spot and marches over to the scientist. "Is that the tracking device." Erza received a nod. "As shown here she is currently at Clover Town station." Erza was surprised. "She is so close! We thought we might have to travel over seas!" The scientist started rummaging through cabinet files and then equipment draws. He came back and placed down a file on The Myth Slayer and a miniature tracking screen. "This is everything you need to know about The Myth Slayer in more detail and here is a portable screen to follow The Myth Slayers tracks. Good luck and thank you." Team Natsu headed for the train station to start their mission. Next destination! Clover town!


	2. Important AN

Soooooooo I have Exams and Camp and my Concert coming up...so I am going to be very busy...and soooooooo...I will be stopping my fanfictions...until all of this is finished?

.

.

.

After all that is finished...I'm going on a holiday...I will still write my stories...but won't be able to publish them.

.

.

.

After my holiday...I'm skipping the first week of school...because I am going on a road trip...if I have free time on the road trip...I will try to publish some stories.

.

.

.

I'M SOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYY


	3. Identity

**This is a special chapter for you guys **

**Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail :)**

* * *

_Previously_

_Team Natsu headed to the train station to start their mission. Next destination! Clover town!_

* * *

**No one POV**

"So it says here that this Myth Slayer was born from a Dragon and a Mermaid. Her power is from her father, the dragon, and her beauty is from her mother, the mermaid." Erza stated then started reading to herself. "Her dad is a dragon?! She's like me!" Natsu was jumping around like an idiot until Gray punched him in the head. Hard. "Ouch! What was that for?! ". Natsu settled down. "She's not like you. She is her own species. And her birth father is a dragon. Your dragon was your foster dad.". Gray turned to look at Natsu. "I don't get it.". Another hit in the head. "Ok. Listen carefully. You. Are. Human...She. Is. Not. Human...She. Is. Half. Dragon. Half. Mermaid. Do you understand now?". Natsu's eyes lit up like a fire. "She sounds cool! I wanna fight her!". The third hit on the head. "That's what we're doing you flame head!"

And so they continued to bicker.

"Ice block!"

"Ash pile!"

"Icy pole!"

"Burnt chicken!"

"Frozen chicken!"

"Flame h- Erza? Is something wrong?"

Erza was staring straight at Natsu, shaking, scared of how he would react to what she just read. "He-here. Read this." Natsu and Gray thought the same thing at that instant. Erza never stutters, something's horribly wrong. Gray grabbed the folder and started reading aloud. Erza was curling into a ball while blocking her ears. Natsu was shaking his head. "It can't be!". Gray was so shocked he dropped the folder. "I-it could be h-her."

_Welcome to Clover Town._

The three collected themselves and filed out of the train. "Natsu, Gray, let's go find a place to stay.". So the trio walked around looking for a place to stay. There was silence for a long while until Natsu decided to break the silence. "It's not her. She would of told us. No. Told me.". The silence continued. "But Natsu, it describes her perfectly and -" Natsu cut in. "It's not her! She loves me! She would've told me! The myth slayer could have the power to look like someone her! Don't you believe her! Plus right now she's at hom-". Natsu stopped and started sniffing the air. "Natsu...is it-". Natsu ran off in a certain direction. The other two looked at each other before chasing after Natsu. They quickly caught up to Natsu but what they saw made them all stop in the tracks. "Ah! Natsu! Erza! Gray! I found you!" There she was, standing there, smiling and waving at them, the one and only, Lucy Heartfillia.

**Lucy POV**

*sniff sniff* Shit! They're here. And they're coming! Act normal! "Ah! Natsu! Erza! Gray! I found you.". I ran towards them and all gave them one big hug. They just stood there, all looking shocked. Tch. They know. Ok, act clueless. "I felt really lonely, so I asked Wendy to heal me and I went to the faculty and asked where you guys went and now I found you! Huh? Are you guys okay? Do I have something on my face?". The three of them snapped out of their trance and Natsu stepped forward and gave me a massive bear hug and a passionate kiss. Guess that's the last kiss I will get from him. Natsu let go and stood next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist protectively. "See! I told you guys it wasn't Lucy!". Natsu had the goofiest grin and went in for another kiss but I stopped him. "Natsu? What do you mean it wasn't me?". Natsu's mood suddenly dampened. "Erza and Gray said that the Myth Slayer was you because they description matched perfectly.". I looked at Erza and Gray with disbelief written all over my face. "H-how could you? You don't have any faith in me? I trusted you two! You traitors! Natsu...lets - let's go.". I dragged Natsu away from the two and activated my waterworks. Natsu saw how bad I was crying and picked me up princess style as I cried into his chest. Part one of my plan success. Commence part two.

Defeat Natsu.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys but hey! I'm back! Not really. I just missed you guys! See you after the exams! Xoxo Sica-nee (^з^)**


End file.
